


a life to remember

by kindoff



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: Yunhyeong woke up and found himself in the Spell Damage ward of St. Mungo’s Hospital. People used to call him the greatest Auror of all time, but he couldn't remember that.





	a life to remember

People said you must have done either something very stupendous or something very horrible to land yourself in Spell Damage ward of St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Yunhyeong found it extremely difficult to understand. He had been in this building, in this room housing five other people apart from him, confined in this very bed for as far as he could remember. It was highly unimaginable to think that he had had another kind of life before.

"You were great, once," the healer in charge of him always said, her tone soft and soothing. "People call you the greatest Auror of all time. If it weren't for you, half the Azkaban would be empty and Death Eaters would still wander around these days."

Yunhyeong stared at the healer in greatest confusion. Something told him he knew what Auror was, recognized it deep to his bones, and he felt like someone had told him yesterday, but found himself unable to recall any explanation. "Auror?"

The healer smiled kindly. "The wizards and witches who fight the forces of the Dark Arts.”

“Forces?”

“There are plenty of kinds,” said the healer. “Among them are the Death Eaters, the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, back then when he was vastly powerful and feared."

The healer gave this piece of information like she was telling the weather. Yunhyeong tried to cram the story into his head, dimly aware of the fog clouding his mind as he did so. "Sorry, but what is your name?"

The healer raised her wand to the window next to his bed. The curtains flicked and drew closed together, concealing the moon outside. She carefully put the wand into her pocket and fished out a small piece of paper. She handed it to Yunhyeong, who accepted distractedly. "It's Suhyun. And this is from your son. Sleep well, I'll fetch you for therapy in the morning."

Yunhyeong didn't reply. He faintly acknowledged the sound of closed door and the healer Suhyun disappearing behind it, but other than that his focus lay only at the card. It was the size of his fist, neither thick nor thin, a piece folded in two. He started wondering why the healer Suhyun had given him such thing. What would this card do to him? Only then did he open the card and see a moving picture of a young boy, under which written a name:

_Kim Hanbin_

Yunhyeong needed only a split second to accept that he knew not a thing about this boy. Not only did the name sound utterly foreign to him, the face did too. The young boy in the picture—Kim Hanbin, he supposed—was flying on a broomstick in impressive speed (Yunhyeong wondered how this picture could have been successfully taken), one hand clutching the broom while the other holding a huge, extravagant goblet. The boy smiled so widely Yunhyeong could feel the happiness radiate from the picture. Behind the boy was what looked like the grandest stadium teeming with people cheering and roaring and flailing their hands in marvelous delight. A banner upheaved into the air, on it written _QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP_.

Quidditch, Yunhyeong thought idly. Somehow that word almost rang a bell, but he couldn't really grasp the meaning behind it. Perhaps this Kim Hanbin boy liked Quidditch. Perhaps it was some kind of sport? Judging from the goblet the boy raised high and the exhilaration the boy seemed to show, it was very likely that this Kim Hanbin boy had won a competition—a Quidditch competition, whatever it was.

Why, again, had the healer Suhyun given him this card? It wasn't like this news of Quidditch-sport-like would do him any good. He repeated the name Kim Hanbin over and over again, trying to get a glimpse of what he might have forgotten. Soon he felt drained and exhausted, so he stopped. If he had heard the healer Suhyun correctly, she had said something about _his son_ sending this card ... or had he by any chance misheard it? It was impossible that he had a son, wasn't it? Why would his "son" send a picture of Kim Hanbin boy winning a Quidditch competition, anyway? Just thinking of it had given him a funny feeling.

Yunhyeong folded the card back, put it under his pillow, and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by the longbottom family.


End file.
